Surprising Flashes of Pixie Dust
by TimesUnfetteredImaginationBomb
Summary: Ever wondered what happens at the Slytherin's table? Ever wanted to know if Draco had second thoughts? Especially about which side he was on? Oh! And most importantly! Did you ever consider why the Slytherin's weren't fond of Dumbledore? NO? Well I have! So take a breather and enjoy the chaos that this fanfiction will surely turn out to be
1. Oh Mio Dio!

**AN: Hello there! Ever wondered what happened at the Slytherin table? Ever wanted to know if Draco had second thoughts? Especially about which side he was on?Oh! And most importantly! Did you ever consider why the Slytherin's weren't fond of Dumbledore? NO? Well I have! So take a breather and enjoy the chaos that this fanfiction will surely turn out to be~ By the way, it'll be short chapters but I'll update quickly :) I don't know how long I'll continue this so if you enjoy it be sure to review and tell me to continue! ;)**

* * *

**"_Oh_ mio Dio"**

"Oh god."

I looked up from my plate of food to Blaise. His head was lowered and for all intents and purposes he looked like his mother had just been killed. If he wasn't a Slytherin I'd almost think he might've cried.

After staring at him for a moment I decided to ignore whatever it was that was bugging him - surely he'd get over it soon enough, even if it was his mother who had just died. It wasn't like they were very close anyway - and went back to eating.

"Draaaaacccccoooo!"

I sighed. Blaise could be almost as annoying as Potter could…maybe even worse…. No scarface is definitively worse.

"Draaaaacccooooo!"

I think….


	2. Reevaluating Sticklers

**AN: Hello all! And welcome to the second chapter of Surprising Flashes of Pixie Dust - A rather ingenious name if I do say so myself! Because not only are pixies rare but so is pixie dust~ Also pixie dust is rather magical(like tinkerbells dust, even though she's a fairy) so I'm looking at it as if someone was just walking along one day when some pixie dust just flew up in there face...and! Because it is obviously magical dust it started showing this person _flashes_ of things that happen at the Slytherin table. Which would be a really _surprising_ thing to happen out of nowhere~ And thus the name Surprising Flashes of Pixie Dust. :) I know I'm amazing. However, you'll have to review to tell me that ;)**

**Also here's a quote for the chapter~**

**Quote: "Those nights where you have second thoughts about everything and nothing feels right anymore." - Unknown**

* * *

**Reevaluating Sticklers**

I sighed and looked up at Blaise after a piece of food was flung my way.

"_What._"

"Look at this! Just look at this horrible, horribleness that dare lie before me!"

I stared at him for a second before trying to figure out what he was going on about. The only thing that was in front of him was a bowl of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. However, instead of all the colors that would usually come in a box of every flavor beans, ours were the darker colored greens, browns, and sometimes(if you were lucky enough) a silver one would end up in the pile. A usual occurrence at the Slytherin table; so there was nothing for Zabini to make a fuss about.

"The beans Blaise? What about them?"

"Draco. You know as much as I do that these are the worst flavored beans in the entire collection of flavored beans! All we ever get is earwax, buggie, dirty mud, and sometimes the rare unicorn flavored beans."

"Blaise…so what?"

Zabini sat there for a few seconds gapping like a fish out of water. It was quite funny actually, it reminded me of weaselby trying to think of something…well trying to think period.

"So what? _So what! _SO WHAT?"

His screams echoed in the now, _very_ silent hall. I looked quickly around the room and saw Potter smirking at us. How annoying…But for some reason, I think Blaise might have just tipped the scale and grown even more annoying than the-boy-who-doesn't-die.


	3. Ironic Circumstances

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of Surprising Flashes of Pixie Dust. Of course their are currently no reviews so Please! For the love of Merlin review~ Oh and btw I forgot to do this the last to chapters so, and this is for the entire fic:**_  
_

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter does not belong to me because if it did Hermione would have ended up with either a very different Weasley or a Certain Malfoy~**

* * *

**_Ironic Circumstances_**

_Recap: "So what? So what! SO WHAT?"_

_His screams echoed in the now, very silent hall. I looked quickly around the room and saw Potter smirking at us. How annoying…But for some reason, I think Blaise might have just tipped the scale and grown even more annoying than the-boy-who-just-doesn't-die._

After what seemed like hours – yes it's an exaggeration, what are you a _Gryffindor?_ Need me to spell everything out for you? – of silence, someone cleared their throat and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Turning towards where the sound came from I saw Dumbledore staring at us with a twinkle in his eyes. I scowled. Of course it had to be Dumbledore – always sticking his noise in where it wasn't needed, wanted, and clearly didn't belong. The old fool.

Glaring at him for a moment, failing of course to wipe that stupid grin off his face, I turned towards Zabini.

"You _idiot! What in Merlins na-_"

"Me! _I'm_ the idiot? I think not! Clearly you're going stupid and insane bec-"

"Hey!"

"-ause you don't seem to understand the severity of the problem at hand. We always, and I do mean always, get the worst flavored beans out of all the other houses."

"I don't see what the problem is-"

"Draco Malfoy you stop speaking this instant!"

Of course the idiot tried to mimic _someone's_ mother with that terrible voice of his. Not mine, surely, because it sounded closer to a dying and shrieking Banshee than anything else.

"Just because _you_, Malfoy, do not enjoy the wonderfulness that is Bertie Bott's Amazingly Tasteful Every Wonderful Flavor of Scrumptious Beans does not mean that you are allowed to be ignorant of the issue at hand. It's ju-"

"That's not even the name!"

"And that's not the point here Mr. All-High-And-Mighty."

Dear Merlin let someone kill him. No, let Voldemort kill him, Dumbledore resurrect him – like some damned phoenix – and Potter annoy him before he decides to kill himself to get away from him. Yes. For Merlin's sake let _that_ happen.


	4. Ludicrous Notions

**AN: Hello there everyone! I'd like to thank 97chaoscat for favoriting the story! A first clumsly albet small step to getting a review? I'll take it! Anyway enjoy the next chapter because I probably won't be posting for the next 3 days. I've got a 5 page research paper that needs written up very, very soon. Anyway, that's why this is early. So enjoy it~**

* * *

**_Ludicrous Notions_  
**

The wood here at Howgarts is extremely old. I wonder if they got it from the forbidden forest. Hmmm, that would be rather hard though; what with all its forbiddeness.

Oh? You want to know why I'm going on about the wood at- well any wood at all? Well (now that we both know that you're never going to be in Ravenclaw, because surely you would've figured it out by now) I find staring at the wooden table to be one of the most interesting things to do right now. Since doing anything else (at the moment anyway) would require actually _listening_ to Blaise rant about his stupid beans. So instead I've decided to ponder on the amazingness of magical wood and all its beauty.

Of course nothing ever goes as planned; especially when a badly aimed spoonful of mashed potatoes ends up covering the exact spot you just happened to be watching.

I growled and looked up at Blaise to yell at him for interrupting my staring – lets ignore the fact that he was talking to me and I was, very happily, ignoring him. However, when I looked up he was still going on and on about the greatness of Bertie Botts and his creativity. I looked over to my right to see Parkinson scowling at the fact that she missed – which truly amazes me that she thought she could even land anything near me. She's about the bloody worst at throwing _anything_ anywhere.

"Parkinson. Just what the bloody hell was that for?"

I did happen to notice that Zabini – Finally! Thank Merlin. – stopped talking to listen in on what was going on. However, as I was soon to find out I didn't notice one very important thing.

"You git! Don't ignore, what Blaise is saying. It's about time someone finally talked to you about your problem."

Did she just say I had a problem? The stupi-

"Yes, you _do_ have a problem Malfoy. You've never noticed up until this point, and we've been perfectly fine in letting you stay ignorant of the situation, however I've had enough and you need to listen."

_Now,_ I noticed that the entire table was silent and that some were agreeing with Pansy by silently nodding and others by glaring at me. I felt a slight tingle of nerves crawl up my spine, because quite frankly having almost the entire class of Slytherins giving you a death glare is a rather horrendous feeling. I didn't show it of course but _you _try getting glared at by people practically born to…well...glare. Downright nerve racking.

"What do you mean problem, Parkinson? I'm not the one who's jealous of a blood traitor."

She didn't even flinch at my backlash. We're Slytherins and we were used to each other's biting tones, especially whenever we brought up something another one of us didn't like(or appreciate being told in my case).

"You don't like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor of Magical Beans; something that the rest of us Slytherins absolutely adore. It's almost a prerequisite in order to join Slytherin. We're all completely and unequivocally obsessed with them and you'd do well to remember that to us, they aren't just mere _beans._"

I'm sure I'm as shocked as you are. Slytherin house obsessed by Bertie Botts magical beans? Surely someone out there was playing a terrible joke on me. Yes it was probably one of the Weasley twins or that blasted Dumbledore. Ha! Next she'll be telling me that the only reason Lord Voldemort ever came into power was because he found out Slytherin houses secret weakness. Thus using it to ensnare people into becoming his followers….Absolutely absurd.


	5. Secret Passions

**AN: Hello everyone! First of all I'd like to apologize for the delay - I apparently had TWO research papers to write not one~ But I also want to thank the new reviewers! 3 in total! So exiting! Really made my day!**

**Oh and to 97chaoscat: Hahaha :) I'll always want reviews~ Thanks! I was actually thinking about doing something of that sort with Voldemort later on - he's making a quick appearance here but you'll be sure to see more of him ;)**

**Continue to review and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

_Secret Passion_

**Recap**: Next she'll be telling me that the only reason Lord Voldemort ever came into power was because he found out Slytherin houses secret weakness. Thus using it to ensnare people into becoming his followers….Absolutely absurd.

_Somewhere far away_:

"And just as I was fini-"

"Achoooo!"

"My lord?!"

"I feel as if someone is talking about me."

"Yes well that isn't ver-"

"Quickly! Go call Severus and ask him what the old fool's plan is this time. I just _know_ he's up to something. Hurry!"

The cowardly man who was just seconds ago sniveling on the floor quickly got up. Looking once more at Lord Voldemort – who was currently relaxing on a rather plush arm chair(Hey, he likes comfort too you know!) – he practically ran out of the room to get away from his lord. The man was extremely glad for the excuse to leave; especially since he was just about to get to the bad part of his report. Which, would have undoubtedly, brought about a very unpleasant round of crucio's his way.

As soon as the door slammed shut Lord Voldemort looked down at the slithering Nagini.

"You know. If this whole dark lord thing doesn't go as planned….I might think of becoming a seer."

"Ssssssssssssss."


	6. Yokey Mischief

**AN: Hey everyone sorry about the late update - schools starting soon and I'm trying to cram in all of my school work last minute~ I'm a horrible procrastinator I know :) Anyway I hope to have the next update up faster than this one but I'll make no promises until after the first week of schools is over with. Anyway, I wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who's reading this and who's added the story to their favorites or their alerts. It really means a lot you guys :) Enjoy and review~**

* * *

_Yokey Mischief_**  
**

"…Parkinson….I hate to break this to you but those beans – no matter how magical they are – are just…well _beans._ They're not even useful! It's not like you can plant them over by the forbidden forest and expect a bush full of flavored beans to sprout out of the ground."

And while the rest of the students in the great hall were laughing and joking around with one another, Slytherin house was dead silent. Well, at least they were dead silent until the sound of food being thrown could be heard. Food that was being thrown at a certain head of blonde hair.

As soon as I saw the first pastry headed my way I tried to duck behind Zabini – revenge for his yelling earlier – but he of course, pulled away at the last second. Which, left me absolutely no time at all to duck the onslaught of other assorted goods headed my way.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! Sto-…p."

A large egg hit me right in the forehead – Its slime getting practically over my entire face.

***Edit***

I mean! A frumpy and disgusting egg thingy hit my beautiful and overly prettified face! I don't know how I'll ever live this down! Some of its sure to have gotten into my beautiful and one of a kind girly hair!

Oh no! AND! I broke a nail! Oh I should just go over to Professor Dumbledore and profess my love to him so that he'll be able to give me all the most wonderful nails in the entire world! And then we'll get married and have little phoenix children running around and we'll ride off into the sunse-

"**HEY! Weasley what the hell are you doing with my story!"**

"**Feorge, seems we've been caught."**

"**I believe**** it's time for a rather ingenious and rather well thought out escape, Gred."**

"**Couldn't have said it better myself."**

"**Hey! Wait a minute you two! Get back here you blasted wi-"**

…**..**

"**They're gone…."**


	7. SoonVery Soon

**AN: Hey everyone sorry for the late update! I'm going to try and get these out faster but I do have a lot going on right now. I also haven't gotten a chance to read one or two of the reviews but I wanted to say thank you for reviewing in the first place! I'll reply as soon as I can - I had wanted to get this chapter up first though. Anyway thanks again for reading and please review!**

Soon...Very Soon

Now back to _my_ story. I grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped off my face – because if you don't remember I seemed to have gotten hit in the face by a rather yolky egg last chapter.

When I was finished I looked up to see everyone wearing a satisfied smirk on their face.

"What the Bloody He-!"

"Zabini throw a silencing charm and then grab him, Crabe make sure to get his wand – and for Merlin's sake don't break it, and Goyle…..go open the door. I'll try and make this look natural. And Break!"

Before I even realized what the sniveling weirdoes – because let's face it what sane person is _this _**obsessed** over magical beans! – were doing I was being dragged across the great hall. Zabini was half choking me, Goyle was frolicking ahead towards the doors(yes it was disturbing to watch), Parkinson was waving her hands up and down and making this inane 'ooooo~' noise behind us, and Crabe wa-

'HEY! Blaise let me go! He's sticking my wand up his nose! HIS NOSE for Merlin's sake!'

**While In Zabini Land all he heard was:**

"**M****meem!Bmem mem mpghf! Mgphmgf mmmf mmmf! MMMMF! MMMFF!"**

'No! Help! Somebody help me! Or my wand! Please somebody save the wand!'

And all the while everyone in the great hall watched as Draco Malfoy was suspiciously dragged from the great hall. The Golden trio, along with all of the Gryffindor's, were quite literally laughing their socks off – a new spell from the Weasley twins. The other houses sat in an awkward silence(wondering if what they saw really _did_ just happen). The teachers smiled and remembered their own childhood - memories i'd rather not know of given that they're reminiscing through a kidnapping. And Professor Dumbledore sat with his eyes twinkling away trying to pretend it all wasn't going to come to an end.


	8. Promises Are Fickle Things

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I've taken it into a slightly more Sirius(Get it?) direction so please review to tell me if you like it and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

Promises Are Fickle Things

**Recap**: And all the while everyone in the great hall watched as Draco Malfoy was suspiciously dragged from the great hall...And Professor Dumbledore sat with his eyes twinkling away trying to pretend it all wasn't going to come to an end.

Yes…Well… Now I almost wish I had listened to Zabini rant about the bloody beans because being kidnapped by _this_ group of people should be considered cruel and unusual torture. No nothing really happened other than them carrying me down to the Slytherin dungeons….however the shear _weirdness_ of it all – I shudder to think back on what happened to my wand – was enough to drive any normal (yes I am the epitome of Slytherin perfection thank you very much) pureblood insane.

'Maybe this is what happened to the dark lord? Maybe he was a perfectly sane human being before a group of Slytherins scared him for life by kidnapping him in much the same fashion? Maybe he too-'

I was suddenly jostled from my thoughts as Blaise put me on the couch, non to gently might I add, and undid the silencing charm. I quickly tried to push myself back up so I could get away from these loons.

"What are you-"

"Draco, sit down."

Blaise interrupted me – for what feels like the hundredth time…really someone should start keeping track – and pushed me back into the leather green couch. Crabe and Goyle then came over and sat on either side of me. And might I add that there fat bodies made it almost impossible to move?

"We need you to sit down and just listen to us. It's time that someone's told you the truth about Bott's magical beans."

The truth? What in Blaises – I know, I know. I'm much funnier than those two beasts from the Weasely clan - name did they mean?

"You see Draco we've been keeping a secret from you for a while now. A rather large one…The entire house has."

"Secret?!"

Years ago we'd made a pact – yes a pact not some weak flimsy _promise_. That sort of thing belongs to the Hufflepuffs – between myself, Zabini, Parkinson, and Nott to never keep important things from one another. Crabe and Goyle weren't there when we decided this and I'm almost glad. They probably wouldn't have been able to keep anything to themselves after a simply crucio was sent their way. Of course the stupid, petty or personal secrets weren't the problem. We'd sworn never to keep the big things from each other. Things like my plans to join the Dark Lord, Blaises attraction to the blood traitor and Nott's dislike of dark magic.

We'd decided this, after some rather unfortunate circumstances involving some of the rather revengeful Ravenclaws and the rather ominous ending of the Triwizard tournament. We had to trust each other if we were going to go into what was looking like a possible war. We were going to lie, torture and possibly even kill…We were picking a side. A side where nobody trusts each other, where everyone keeps _everything_ to themselves. That knowledge made us decide to at least be able to help each other, even if it would eventually go against Death Eater ideals, and to do that we had to be able to know we weren't keeping things from each other.

And they'd just broken the pact.


	9. Betrayal's a funny thing

**AN: Hey guys I am SO sorry for the delay. I could tell you I'm super busy but that's still not an excuse especially since this chapters REALLY short. Its sort of a filler almost until the next chapter - which I want up by the end of this week. So Until then hopefully this little tidbit is good enough. Again sorry and don't worry - you'll find out what the secret it is by the end of the week~ Promise :)**

Betrayal's a funny thing

**Recap:** And they'd just broken the pact.

Anger. I felt raw and powerful anger. They broke the pact they bro - How dare they break that? How _dare_ they throw it away? How DARE they?!

But as the anger seeped through me I didn't yell or curse at them. I didn't rage on in anger or try and spell them into oblivion. I couldn't because the thing that I felt the most wasn't anger. It was betrayal. So instead of storming out of there in anger I fell limp against the couch, trying terribly to keep my face devoid of any emotion.

And when I felt like I got everything under control I looked up into Blaise and Pansy's faces. Trying to figure out why they'd decided to break any trust between us. I looked to figure out what was so important that they'd do it. To figure out why they'd suddenly decided to tell me of their betrayal. And most importantly, I looked too see if they had any ounce of regret for what they'd done.

Because if they didn't, they bloody would.

**AN: IMPORTANT! Could you guys review and tell me if you want this to head in a more serious direction or just continue as these sort of one-shots? If I were to go slightly more serious I would add more of a story and plot line to this and I would still try to keep in the humor. Thanks! :)**


	10. Tiring Things

**AN: Hey all! So this _is_ a short chapter and it doesn't tell you what the secret is - However! I did this on purpose because my next update will be tomorrow and it will be VERY! Long. Promise :) So enjoy this and then I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow~ Oh and I still want some feed back on rather I should keep this as is or add in a story plot. I did get one response so far so thank you very much for that :) And THANK YOU! all so much for your reviews they make me so happy!**

Tiring things

**Recap: **Because if they didn't, they bloody would.

It felt like hours had passed – do we really need to revisit the fact that everyone (except a Gryffindor) would realize I'm speaking metaphorically? – while I waited for them to explain. However, while I tried to find any motives for them having done what they did, I could find none. There was nothing there that explained to me why. So I decided to wait for them to make the first move yet while I did I felt as if they weren't going to answer. As if they were waiting for me to act like some emotional Gryffindor and to spit out in anger. To sing a song of woe that only those stupid Hufflepuff's could think up.

They wanted me to make the first move, expecting for it to be a mistake. But they were mistaken in second guessing the fact that I was a Slytherin through and through. My father who, while hadn't taught me many useful things, had taught me how to lie. And I would lie and pretend that I felt nothing because that's what it meant to be a part of this house. Emotion was not allowed. Courage and friendship was frowned upon. So I would pretend to be unaffected. I would refuse to give them the emotion that they wanted and live up to my house. I would be the perfect Slytherin.

"_Explain_."


	11. Idiots, the lot of them

**AN: The secret is finally revealed! Hope its up to your standings ;) Please review and tell me how you either liked, disliked, or felt rather impartial to the whole thing. I'll enjoy the review either way :)**

Idiots the Lot of them

Shock coursed through their eyes and their every body movement. Could they not believe that I wouldn't rant? That I wouldn't start yelling out curses like an idiotic child who wanted revenge? Apparently so, because my monosyllabic answer seemed to shock them; just as much as a nude Lord Voldemort suddenly running through the school would.

Zabini seemed to recover faster than the others though and started stuttering an excuse. Pansy seemed to silently cheer him on with her eyes, nervously wringing her hands. How pathetic. How utterly pathetic.

"D-D-Draco….my friend listen to us when we say the secret was made before the…"

Here the both of them shifted a glance towards Crabe and Goyle, the two people who in fact _hadn't_ been a part of the pact and thus _hadn't_ broken it. Quite frankly I don't give a damn if they find out about it at this point because it obviously was worthless.

"…well the… _you know_."

"Yeah Draco," Pansy chimed in, "It was _way_ before that. During first year in fact. See we were told by all the parents to keep it a secret from you. Anyone who slipped was to be punished… in fact Blaise wasn't their one kid who –"

"Yes! I remember him that one pasty wimp of a child. You remember him don't you Draco? He used to ignore the entire house and affiliate with the two lowest of the houses. Right Draco? Remember him?"

Before I address the fact that 'no I don't know who this beastly insignificant child is' and instead make sure you understand the workings of the Slytherin ranking system. If of course you already know this that bravo to you because you are an honorary smart ass.

However for those of you idiots who don't know I'll tell you. The house rankings, which should apply to every intelligent individual, from best to worse is as so: Slytherin for the obvious reasons of greatness, Ravenclaw because most of them are very good to have on your side of the fight and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Quite frankly the last two might as well be interchangeable.

Though we still do have those yearly bets at the Slytherin table as to which one will be the worst that year….. So far Gryffindor has been ranked dead last ever since Pot Head's second year – why second? I don't bloody know that's just how it's worked out so stop asking bloody questions.

But anyway, back to the insignificant child who quite frankly I had no idea in hell even existed. However, instead of giving them any answer I decided to let them sweat it out a bit. Let them fumble through the pressure like the stupid idiots they are; which Blaise proved to me that he was a couple minutes later.

"Well, yes. Anyway he used to go here and he almost blew the secret an-"

"And we of course heard him before he could and quickly ran away with him. I don't know why you didn't notice anything from how obviously we were hiding somethi-."

A small pillow hit Pansy's face and Blaise continued from where he left off…they're all a bunch of idiots I swear.

"Yes, and as _I_ was saying, as soon as your father found out, the kid disappeared. No one really knows what happened but come on he was never seen again! Anyway before that your father had talked to all of us to make sure we'd keep it secret. He swore that if he ever broke it we'd d-"

"scscscshrrrrrreeeeeech!

Pansy ominously pulled her finger across her neck as she made the retched noise.

"Disappear Pansy! Disappear not die! My god, you make it seem as if Mr. Malfoy's a murderer!"

"Yes well what _else_ do you think happened? That Draco's father happened across the boy and offered him a resort house on some far off island if he'd just leave the school? Be realistic. And another thing you're not making any sense. Draco doesn't know what the secret is so he wouldn't know why it was so important for his dad to do that."

"No need to be so pessimistic Pansy! He very well could have offered him a resort house."

"That's so unrealistic Blaise."

"Yes well at least it's not all doom and gloom."

"Well at least _my_ theories are somewhat-"

Dear lord I feel as if I'm in some kind of soap opra. Maybe I should just quite being the perfect wizard and go off to live somewhere in Australia…Yes I heard Australia is a rather nice place to live in. But how would I ever stop being perfect? Is it even physically possibly for a Malfoy to stop being perfect? Would I self-combust? Maybe I should ask father…he'd know if a Malfoy had ever self-combusted before…Yes that sounds like a rather ni-

"MALFOY! Geez! Listen to us will you!" Blaises scream seemed to resound throughout the entire common rooms, much like his scream in the great hall. However, unlike last time it was fortunately empty otherwise I might have been caught killing him.

"After we knew your dad was going to keep true to his promise to move us to a resort condo somewhere, yes Pansy or kill us, we just couldn't tell you the truth. And, if you would just wait a minute Pansy and I'll tell him, that truth wa-"

"That the beans are actually the reason that the Dark Lord was able to gain so many followers and because the evil twit, Dumbledore of course, found out he's been trying to keep the Slytherin table on an income of solely disgusting flavored beans; which while he thought would stop us has truly given us reason to rally against him and try to fill the world with evil Muwahahahhahahahaha!"

Confounded feels like the only way to describe this. Yes confounded.

"No no no Draco, don't listen to the crazy women she totally exaggerated – oh shut up Parkinson. Anyway the beans have been a truly scrumptious secret of the Slytherin house. However, back when the dark lord was in school Dumbledore supposedly found out and started giving Slytherins the worst flavored ones. Of course he tried to pass it off as giving each house beans in their house colors but of course, as intelligent as we are, we didn't fall for it. At the time the Dark Lord was already showing his powers and so people looked to him for guidance. He offered the best possibly solution to-"

"To rally against the idiot and fight until the houses were allowed all flavors of beans during lunch!"

"- fight against Dumbledore and anyone who backed up his bean cleansing so that we may one day have all flavored beans at every table. And so, when your father heard, the poor thing had to deal with a non-bean lover, that you _didn't_ like flavored beans he knew you wouldn't be as 'accepting' of the story of the Sacrifice for the Beans, as we've so dubbed it. Of course he also feared for your loyalty, as any pureblood would when they hear of another pureblood who _doesn't_ enjoy Botts' flavored beans. Why? Because those purebloods have _never _become Slytherins. Sirius Black never liked the beans as much as we do and look how he turned out! A bloody Gryffindor, who associated himself with mudbloods and fought for the wrong side. It was a bloody miracle that his brother at least seemed to like the beans after all the trouble Sirius went through to try and make them as revolting as he could. And quite frankly he was - but I'm getting off track so your father discovered your idiotic dislike for the beans and made us all keep it a secret in order to make sure you would truly become a Slytherin...Um The end!?"

…..


	12. It must be the beans

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I do apologize but junior year of high school is extremely trying and well...I'm lazy. :) Anyway Here's the next chapter and it's extra long for those of you who were patiently waiting. Anyway's I'm going a little into the past for more background on how the Bertie's beans are affecting the story and I quite like the little twist I've added. Anyway's I hope you enjoy. And I'll be sure to put up the next chapter sooner - which it'll be a continuation in the past just to make sure everything's cleared up~ Until then :D**

**It must be the beans  
**

*Many years ago, in a time not quite yet forgotten*

"Tom! Quickly now, we haven't got much time."

Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, stiffened at the sound of the voice. It looked like his entire body had turned into stone, his face paled and he lost all the concentration he'd previously held on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"Myrtle."

The name came out chocked and made Myrtle frown at the hesitance in his voice. Sighing, she quickly locked the bathroom door before walking over to stand in front of him. He was seated on one of the benches pushed up against the northern wall and situated diagonally from the sinks in the middle of the room. His back was pushed up against the wall and from what she could see he was working on the transfiguration essay.

With a small smirk she tsked in disapproval.

"Tut, tut. Mr. Riddle what will I ever do with you? That paper's due in three days, shouldn't you have already finished by now? But don't worry I won't tell anyone. We wouldn't want anyone to think any less of the perfect prefect, now would we?"

His eyes instantly narrowed and a scowl appeared on his face. Myrtle on the other hand only showed amusement at his annoyance.

"Myrtle, we both know that this is an extremely serious (haha Sirius) matter. I would appreciate it if you would treat it as so."

The smile wiped clear off her face and her eyes hardened in distaste.

"I am taking this very seriously and I don't need you questioning _me_, Riddle."

After a moment of tense silence, Myrtle calmed down enough to give him a small smile.

"But I guess that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Tom Riddle clenched his jaw tightly and quickly got up from the bench; gently – Tom Riddle always kept his composure – pushing aside his papers in the process.

'No, that wasn't what was bothering him. Because, how could something like a petty argument bother him, when something much more pressing was?' Tom thought while starting to pace around the room.

The thoughts about what he was about to do, kept whirling around in his head before he suddenly stopped pacing. In that moment he truly wanted to pull on his hair and scream. Instead, he made up his mind and stalked over to the small brunette, making sure to tower above her in the most menacing way he could.

"Myrtle, I've decided we won't be going through with this charade and instead we'll forget it ev-"

The slap that hit him was extremely unsuspected. Because what kind of person would knowingly slap the next Dark Lord?

'Only Myrtle.' And a small smirk tugged at his lips at the thought.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle! We have spent too much time and energy planning this out. For the past two years we've been pretending we don't know each other! And with Dumbledore sniffing down your back that hasn't been all rainbows and kittens! Not to mention the trouble we've gone through to make sure everything is set for tonight! Pretending to be an annoying wimp and allowing those idiotic twats' to call me those horrid names! Not to mention the information the struggle to get that information you've been after for so long – just think of all the wizards who don't know what you do just because they think it Dark Magic! And The BEANS! So help me Tom Riddle if you back out of this I'll seriously consider killing you, working with Dumbledore to find a way to revive you, and then killing you again!"

By the end of the rant Myrtle was panting, her checks were flushed and her throat was beginning to ache from the abuse. The heat from the adrenaline rush however quickly went away when she took in his hardened face and cold eyes. Then, from her peripheral vision she saw his hand moving quickly to her face. She flinched thinking he was probably going to smack her and quite possibly torture her afterwards. However, she was pleasantly surprised when he merely stroked the side of her face with one of his long pale fingers. For a second she thought he'd miraculously forget her little lapse in judgment before she heard his voice ring out harshly.

"Ms. Westheimer, you'd do well to hold your tongue before I must do so for you."

Myrtle flinched at the sound of her last name and quickly and quietly apologized. The threat however held no real holding over her. Not since that morining when she'd finally realized their plan was almost complete.

"Sorry Tom…"

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He'd forgiven her before she'd even uttered the apology. He was slightly irritated at the fact that he was becoming soft but quickly squished the feeling.

'Because if things went as planned he'd never….'

"Myrtle, the only reason I suggested,"

Myrtle silently scoffed in her mind, 'His suggestions sounded much more like orders to her.'

"it was because…well, are you really…" As his voice broke Tom quickly cleared his throat, annoyed at the weakness. He ran another hand through his hair to give him more time to compose himself. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He paused. "You know I won't remember…."

The silent 'you' went unspoken and Myrtle's eyes closed. She opened them when cool fingers again caressed her face.

"I know Tom…and it saddens me that I'll be the only one who'll remember. But like I've told you before, this is what I want Tom. The memories haunt me and I-if the only purpose in my life is to help you achieve your goals, then I'll do it. Besides," a small smile spread across her face, "I'd love to one up the old bastard. It'll serve him right for giving me an Acceptable on my last transfiguration essay."

Tom smirked at the thought of catching Dumbledore off guard.

'But did the gains out way the losses?' Looking back down at Myrtle he couldn't say that they did.

Myrtle, realizing how close they were standing, backed up a few paces before reaching down into her satchel. Rummaging through it for a couple seconds, she pulled out a small black book with a small 'aha' She handed it out to him and smiled at the confused look on his face.

"My father gave it to me as a child but I've never been bothered to write in it. So I'd thought…well that you could use it for, well…you know. This way even though you won't remember, there'll still be a small part of me with you."

She paused and started getting nervous when he merely continued to look at her and her outstretched hand.

"I know it's cheesy but I really want you to have it….umm this way even when I do d-"

Her voice was quickly cut off when she was suddenly pressed up against his chest.

"Just shut up Myrtle."

Myrtle stood frozen, completely shocked at what was happening.

'He's hugging me…Tom Riddle is hugging _me_?!'

Slowly she detached her arms from her sides and reached out to hug him back. Yes. Tom Riddle, soon to be darkest wizard of all time was hugging Myrtle Westheimer.

And the only thought ringing through her head after realizing what he was doing was, 'They must've served a batch of bad beans for dinner…'


	13. A Twisted and Broken Perfect

**AN: Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it! It's connected to the last one and I hope you like how the beans are affecting everything~ I know I do :) Please review though because I didn't get any last chapter and that made me very sad :( and I went a little stir crazy waiting for them and when that happens I start questioning my work and when that happens - well lets just say my updates are faster when I get reviews - so please! :D Anyways - Please Enjoy!**

"Right is right, even if everyone is against it; and wrong is wrong, even if everyone is for it." – William Penn

**_A Twisted and Broken Perfect_**

_Dumbledore was right about many things during his life but what we often forget is that he was human much like the rest of us. And like any human he made mistakes, even when all the evidence seemed to be proving that he was doing the right thing. One of those truths will only ever be known to a silly little ghost who seems to rather enjoy staying in one of Hogwarts first-floor bathrooms._

* * *

The silence seemed to press down upon them, heavier with every passing second. Then after ten seconds – to which it felt like an eternity to them both – they separated from the hug.

Tom awkwardly coughed. Much like any other awkward teenager might do because no matter how hard he tried to hide it behind his Dark Lordyness, Tom Riddle was still a teenager, in all his awkward glory.

"Yes well….I must've eaten a bad batch of Botts' beans."

Myrtle nodded her head in agreement, looking very much like a Bobblehead in the process.

"Yes of course. It must've been the beans."

Tom sighed softly before quickly shoving away the thought of him willingly hugging someone. He then plucked the small black book from Myrtle's hand, a rather easy endeavor as it was slack, and slipped it into his robes. Tom let out a brisk 'Thank-you' and then nodded, as if to reassure himself and her that,_ that_ business was done with. Myrtle was silently glad that they'd moved on and began to set her mind back on track with the plan – she'd have plenty of time to dissect what had just happened later.

"So…How about a quick check list to make sure we've got everything ready then?"

Tom eyed her silently.

"You're absolutely sure about this then?"

She quietly replied in the affirmative and a small part of him wished she hadn't.

"Very well then. Olive?"

Myrtle ran a hand through her hair making sure to memorize every detail before answering.

"Check. I made sure to leave a small letter in her things, insulting her and signing it with my name – really what idiot would sign their name? – but anyway. It got her perfectly riled up for dinner and she made it loud and clear to the entire Great Hall that I was a…oooh what was it? Oh yes a –"

At this point her voice took on a rather nasally and high pitched sound.

"Four-eyed idiot, who can't even see her own ugly and disgusting mug of a face when looking into a mirror. You're just a sorry excuse for a witch who'll die a lonely marriage-less death."

She scowled slightly before continuing.

"Anyway I _cried_, large tears just for you, and dramatically ran from the room. Of course the entire hall was watching but nobody bloody _did_ anything. And Dumbledore of course had that stupid twinkle in his eyes. They're all fucking hypocrites."

She paused but with a sigh continued.

"And you? How was your last 'discussion'?"

Tom smiled an eerily creepy smile before answering.

"Oh? It went whether well, in fact it was better than I expected. Made sure Dumblehead overheard just enough. I'm sure he suspects the petrification's have something to do with my use of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor of Magical Beans. If everything goes according to plan he'll think that they are a significant source to my powers. The fool's playing right into our hands."

She nodded, smiling at him.

"Did you expect anything less? By the end of tonight he'll already be plotting to somehow get rid of the beans most likely by manipulating Dippet."

"Like that'll do him any good."

Myrtle nodded and quickly went through everything else they needed done.

"Have you memorized the spell?"

"Check."

"Have I memorized the spell?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Yes…well…Check."

….

Then, that meant everything was ready and they could start the final phase. Realizing this, the air seemed to only get thicker and Myrtle shuffled from one foot to the other, suddenly getting nervous. Of course when Myrtle got nervous she always tried to lighten up the mood.

"Have you got the Basilisk nice and hungry?"

Her attempt at a joke however did not amuse him and Tom's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Westheimer."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Right, sorry. Just a little nervous."

Myrtle slipped her wand out of her pocket and raised it slightly. Tom tensed in anticipation and a grim look spread across his face. Myrtle twitched at the show of concern that came with the gesture that others wouldn't see. She allowed a sad little smile to play on her face. To her it was a bittersweet feeling to know that he felt _something_ because soon she would be the only one to remember them. She'll dream and wonder for years about what might have happened had things been different – if they had been born as different people in another world... maybe….just maybe….

"You know Tom, after this you'll go back to thinking I'm some annoying chit like when we first met."

Silence.

"It's going to be pretty lonely Tom…being the only one to remember."

Again he didn't answer her – not with words anyway. No instead there was a slight twitch of his lips and one of his hands slid out from its position at his side. It gently encompassed her wrist and he moved her hand upwards until the wand was perpendicular to his face. A quite whisper filled the air.

"I know."

The next couple of seconds were again filled with silence but to them it spoke louder than any words could. They both took in as much as they could of the other, both trying to sear the image of the other into their memories. Memories that were soon to be forgotten. Their eyes met and Tom gave her a slight nod and took a step away from her. His face was set with determination and hers hardened with resolve.

"Good-bye Tom."

"Good-bye Myrtle."

Any lingering feelings of doubt were pushed aside and Myrtle went on to complete the final phase of what had seemed to be a plan that would benefit both sides. Now….well…she wished they'd thought it out a little more.

"Novus Memoria"

The silent whisper was followed by a flash of a periwinkle blue light. And Myrtle watched as Tom's eyes hazed over and her existence – from the time they had gotten to know each other anyway – was erased from his memories. Everything from the moment they had truly met – when she found out Tom wasn't as good as everyone thought he was and he found out that the whiney teary-eyed weak witch everyone saw her as was just a persona – to their goodbyes, everything…all of it replaced.

When the light died down Myrtle took one last look at Tom before running into one of the nearby stalls. And just as she clicked the door shut Tom took a harsh gulp of air. Quietly she crouched down into a little ball by the door, hugging herself tightly, and steadied her breathing in hope that he wouldn't figure out she was there before he opened the chamber. Her heart beat increased and for a few seconds of unbearable silence she thought that he could hear it. But after a couple of confused mutters, the sound of hissing filled the room and she knew that everything was moving along swimmingly. She almost snorted at the thought, because right then more than anything she wished that at least something would have gone wrong.

A giant cranking sound filled the room as the opening to the chamber opened and regardless of having already accepted her fate, Myrtle tensed at the sound of a giant snake sliding into the bathroom - the basilisk was there. Slowly and ever so silently, Myrtle rose from the ground and moved to open the door. She hesitated for a second in which she remembered for one last time everything that had happened in the past year. Then she smiled, that same bittersweet smile she had given Tom not minutes before, and she opened the door.

Myrtle was rather proud of her performance after that. She ran out screaming about wanting to be alone and how there shouldn't be any men in the girl's restroom. Horrible last words, because who wants to die talking about the girl's restroom? But the look on Tom's face made up for the regret she had on not being able to die with heroic words. His eyes were bigger than she'd ever seen them before and if she had had a camera she would have taken a picture. But then she saw those horridly beautiful yellow eyes and one last thought floated through her mind before everything went black.

'Tom…'

* * *

_Yes Professor Dumbledore was almost never wrong but he was human much like the rest of us. Unfortunately for him that meant that he was wrong about some things – especially when it came to Tom Riddle's emotions. Because Tom did feel something other than hate and bloodlust. It wasn't love, no far from it but given time and perhaps had they been born in a different world it might have been. The only person, who remembers and thinks what could have been however, is a silly little ghost who forever guards the place she last spoke with him. If you ever wish to speak to her I'd suggest drinking a large serving of pumpkin juice and going to the bathroom in the girls lavatory on the first floor. She stays there, forever guarding his lost memories._


End file.
